Chemical vapor deposition (CVD) techniques are utilized in a variety of applications in semiconductor processing operations. Control of CVD processes is becoming increasingly important as semiconductor device sizes decrease and device density increases. It is increasingly being found that small variations in one or more CVD process parameters can translate into physical and operational differences in structures being created by the processes. Additionally, even small differences in resulting structure, which may result from small differences in process parameters can adversely effect or conversely positively effect the final device structure and operation. In fact, even small operational differences can be important.